


Dream

by Dalvar2546



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalvar2546/pseuds/Dalvar2546
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken girl in Korea</p>
<p>7 men in Korea </p>
<p>Will they fix her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you read this story before i had posted the prologue then this will give you some insight to what happened before she moved to Korea.*

It was time to make some new rules since Avery is now 5. I’m hoping that they’ll cut me some slack since I’ve been doing all the work around here since I was 13. Maybe they can make Avery help clean the rooms, and start learning how to do the dishes. I was her age when I learned. 

“Okay y’all, new rules. Avery you now have to go to bed at 7:00, no staying up all night with your grandmother,” says mom, “ and you will have to learn how to do the dishes. That’s all.” 

“What! Do I not get any breaks! I’ve been taking care of this house since I was 13 with minimal help from you or grandma. The least you could have done was make her start cleaning up her own toys and clean up in the living room!”

“Well I am sorry but no.” 

“Why not!” 

“Because I said so.” 

I stormed off before I said any thing I would regret. This is ridiculous. I looked over and saw the post card my friend sent me. It was of the Hollywood sign. She moved out her own house and moved to LA. I haven’t spoken to her in a while. I decided it would be good to talk to her. 

Ring. Ring. Ring.

“Hello?” 

“Hey, its me.” 

“Hey, how goes it?”

“Uh, it goes,” I laughed. 

“That bad huh?” 

“ Well guess whose stuck with maintaining the house all by themselves again.” 

“Oh, you should really move out of there.” 

“Where would I go? Where would I live, go to school, work?” 

“Come here, live here with me. I can’t guarantee a job and there’s a school down the road just transfer, but it would be nice to see a familiar face round here.” she said. 

“I don’t know if I can.” 

“Darby, you are 17, you basically run the household while you go to school and do your dance. I’m sure you can move out and live on you own, also next month is your birthday, just save up the money to get a plane ticket and start packing.”  
Sigh. “ Okay, I’ll think about it. Thanks Chelsey. I’ll talk to you later.” Click . 

I dropped down on my bed, what am I going to do? Should I take the offer or stay here? I’ve never lived out side of Greenville, and the only time I’ve been to LA was to visit my fathers mother. Well I have time to think but I might as well look at jobs. 

~ One month later~ 

“Darby, are you absolutely sure you want to go the LA?” Asked my mom. 

“Yes, I love you and I’ll miss you but I think its time that I branch out. Besides you still have Avery.” 

“I know, I just wish you didn’t have to branch all the way put to California.” 

Flight number 117 will be leaving in 15 minutes. 

“Well that’s my cue to go, I love you mom and don’t worry I’ll call you every weekend.” I hugged her and waved bye. I felt excited that I’ll be going out on my own.

I found a job it wasn’t far from the school. It was a local dance studio there, I had called the owner and asked about credentials and work hours. He told me that I have to have at least two years experience and that the work hours would be in the afternoon since it was manly teens and younger who danced there. I told him that I did and that he could call my studio manager to see if I check out. 

When I told mom about moving she was shocked but was okay with it. She had told me that I was responsible and I knew how to take care of things. She was the one who helped me transfer schools and pack my things. Avery tried to help too. 

I called Chelsey when I had made my decision and told her to get a room ready. She laughed and had told me that she was going to decorate my room and everything. That worries me, hopefully its not all decked out in one direction theme or I’ll make her sleep in there instead. Knowing her she’d probably love it. 

I smiled as I walked down the aisle of the plane to find my seat. It all seemed like my life was getting a little better. I turned my phone on airplane mode and buckled up and the plane took off, bringing me closer to my new life. 

*News Alert*  
A car crash has just been reported on I- 85. There was two bodies found in the wreckage, Both female, one a little girl. There are no survivors. Family members have come to identify the bodies and told us that they were on the way back from dropping off the eldest daughter at the airport……


	2. The Meeting

I have been in Korea for a little over 2 months. It is wonderful, Seoul is beautiful the tall buildings and little market places really show the culture here. Today I was going to the fan meeting. It was the first one I've gone to.

So I went and sat down in the auditorium, watching as friends sat together and mass groups of girls and some boys sat together. Many came with the groups merchandise, other brought posters with their favorite member in it. When everyone seemed to be there the group came out, the many girls screamed and cheered for the idols. The group bowed and thanked us for coming to watch them and fro supporting them.

Getting into formation they began to perform for us. They were singing up there, in sync with each other, some playing around, messing with the other while they tried to dance. They looked happy up there, completing their dream of singing and dancing, having members as family, it's everything they could have asked for. Well that what I hope was what they though. I hope they were happy with their life. The group got done and asked us questions and vice versa. They played around some dance, others were being mocked. We laughed and clapped for them. Happy that they were happy.

The fan meeting was over but it was time for a signing. Everyone filed out of the auditorium, leaving the group behind to get form a line to meet their idols. I was the last one out, getting my coat and a piece of paper out for them to sign. I placed my ear buds in and walked to the back of the line. It was long but worth the wait. After a while it was down to 10 people who were still in line to get something signed or to give gifts to them. The room of course was not empty with just us. There were girls still in groups talking and taking pictures of the idols.

I didn't want to listen to them speaking in the native language with each other. I didn't want to hear them talking about the drama in school or what they scored on the CSAT. I understood them but sometimes I didn't want to. I could hear them ask; why the foreign girl here was here. Why did she not stay in here country and wait till the tour? They didn't know I could understand them, so I just turned up my music and waited to meet the members.

I hummed along to the song that was playing, Elastic Heart (Blood Diamonds Remix). I made it to the first member. He was the leader, his hair was a reddish color with a hint of brown. His personality was secretive and mature, but you could see he could be funny and playful when he wanted to be. I took out my ear buds and bowed. I handed him the pen and my paper and asked him to sign it. He seemed a little surprised that I could speak Korean, but I wasn't surprised that was his reaction. Most people don't think foreigners can speak their language but they do become interested in the fact that we took the time to learn their native tong.

Next I came up to the lead vocalist. He had black hair and a big smile on his face. He was playful and had a loud laugh, he seemed a little insecure sometimes but had a powerful voice. I bowed and asked him the same thing. He smiled and said yes. The man asked me to smile and be happy, so I tugged my lips into a small smile that seemed to satisfy him. I thanked him and went to the next member. He was the oldest of the group, he has pinkish red hair and a toothy smile. I bowed and asked him the same thing. "Is that all, do you want a picture?" He asked in English. "No thank you. A signature is enough."

"How long have you been in Korea?"

"Two months."

"Do you like it? If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Yes I do. I loved the culture since I was 13, so I decided to see it for myself before I got old. Although it's time for me to leave, so I came here to see you all." I didn't look him in the eye when I said that. I didn't want the tears to come out.

"Oh that's great well, I hope you had a great time in Korea." He didn't notice me blinking so much.

I thanked him and moved on to the next member. He was like the mother of the group so to speak, he has black hair with fringe to the side. I asked him the same and he thanked me for coming to see them. "It was my pleasure," I said. The same went for the next two members. The blond tough looking guy, and the girly red haired boy. I came upon the last member, the manake. He was nice and had a smile that make his cheeks look squishy. The same routine with him. He asked the same questions as the older member asked. I thanked him while bowing and told him to have a nice day. I turned to go and started to walk off. He asked "Do you mind taking a picture with us?" I stopped and turned around nodding, he stood up with the rest of the group. We all got together and they smiled, some holding up a V sign. I smiled and he took the picture. "Thank you..., um what's your name?"

"Elena." 'Darby' I mentally said.

"Oh well thank you Elena. It was nice meeting you."

"The same goes for me." I turned around and walked away. Putting my headphones in I stepped out in to the cool air. I placed the paper in my bag and started down the side walk to my temporary home.

3rd POV

As the girl walked out of the building she left 7 men curiously wondering about the girl they meet. They all had the same thought "Why was she faking happiness?"

 

The boys snapped out of their daze and smile and waved to their fans. They thanked them one more time and walked to their dressing room to get their things. All of them piled into the van, it was silent since they were thinking.

************

1085 words


	3. What's wrong?

It was a little after 6 o'clock when the 7 got home. They piled out of the car and ran inside the dorm, forgetting about the strange girl they meet at the fan meeting. The leader, JB, called for everyone to set their stuff in their rooms and come back out to the main room. They all sat down and had a serious expression on their faces. "So, does anyone else worry about the girl we saw today?" Asked the oldest, Mark.

"I am, she seemed okay from the outside just distant, but when I looked at her eyes she seemed....dead. The smile she showed me was clearly fake." Youngjae said.

Everyone agreed that they should try and find her, but tonight they would eat and go to sleep. They ordered some food and took it to the table. It was a silent night for the members. No one made jokes or cracked a smile. For some reason they were worried about some random fan they meet. "Okay, it's time that everyone got some sleep. We will discuss this some more since tomorrow we don't have a schedule," said Jr, acting like the mother once again.

Darby's POV

I walked down the street, away from the idols and their many fans. I pulled out my phone and called Chelsey. It rang and rang, finally she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, how is England?"

"Oh, it's good, I got everything unpacked and the flat is in pretty good shape, did you meet them?"

"Yes I just got done with the fan meeting. Although the girls were staring at me, I didn't like it. Why did you have to leave early?"

"We've been over this, I came early to set everything up here since you did it when before I got to Korea."

"Okay, well I just arrived home, I'll call you before I get on the plane tomorrow."

"Alright, behave yourself okay. Don't go wild just because it's your last night."

"I won't, bye." I looked up at the dance studio I was sleeping at. I walked in and greeted the owner. I told him I would be in the farthest room to dance till it was closing time. I went to the small sized room and set my stuff down. The room had a wall of mirrors a small black chair in one corner, by bedding in another and the sound system. I plugged up my iPod up and played Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez. I stretched and then started to dance. It wasn't good, but it was my own choreography. I noticed it was late so I went to the showers they had here and got ready for bed. I passed the owner and thanked him for letting me stay for the past week.

"It's no big deal," he said, "you are nice and cooked me meals, you are also a very good dancer."

"Thank you, it was nice staying here. I will miss it."

"You are welcome, it will be quiet around here without someone around at night and early in the morning."

I nodded my head and walked back to the small room. I stayed here because I did not need the big apartment me and Chelsey were staying in. I found this place because I was looking around for a place to stay before she left for England.

I went out to the city and walked around looking for a place to stay once she left. This old man was trying to get his stuff into the studio, which he lived above. I helped him and he invited me for tea, it was around lunch time and I was tired, so I agreed. He told me that this studio was owned but his late wife and he couldn't bear to part from it. He was a nice old man and he asked me what I was doing that afternoon, I told him and he offered me the small room to sleep in since I had only a week left.

I smiled at the memory and pulled out my bedding and spread it out in a small corner of the room and soon fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the alarm on my phone. It was 7 am, so I went and washed my face and got dressed. The old man came down with a cup of orange juice for me.

"So it's your last day here, what are you going to do before your flight?"

"I'm going to visit the Banpo Bridge."

 "You haven't seen it yet?" 

"No have not, but I will be seeing it this morning." I hugged the old man and gathered my stuff. I went up the stairs and set some money down in his mailbox. I placed an envelope with a letter on top inside with it. I walked down the street till I got to the Banpo Bridge. It really is beautiful. It makes me remember the K-drama's that were filmed here.

I sat there for about an hour, I wasn't going to miss my flight. I never bought a ticket.I can't go home, I can't face the rest of my family. It my fault that they are dead. I don't deserve to go back, they all hate me.

I turned away from the bridge and walked to the Starbucks, a typical place for me. I look at the interior, it's so familiar and reminds me of home . I went and ordered my drink and waited for it to be made. I got it after a couple of minutes and sat down at a table in the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Well there you go, it's not a lot but i felt i needed to get this down and sort of develop the character more. So goodbye lovely people of the internet.*****


	4. Who is this?

3rd POV  
The boys woke up the next morning happy. Some woke up later than others but they all went to the table and sat down for breakfast. They talked about how they didn't have a schedule today and what they were going to do. "Hey guys, We forgot about something," said Yugyeom.

"What?" Then it dawned on them, the girl they meet. They were going to try and find her. The only problem was that they only knew her name.

"I think I saw the way she went when she left, but I'm not sure," said BamBam.

"Okay, but first we have to finish breakfast and then get dressed and notify JYP that we are going out today." Jr said. The boys ate quickly and went to get dressed. They all got in the car and drove towards the auditorium. It took 20min to get there from the dorm.

They had a hard time trying to find her. They went to every place along that road to see if anyone had seen her. They went to a dance studio and asked the owner but he said that he hasn't seen any foreigner lately. They drove across Banpo Bridge and decided to stop at the coffee shop down the road from it.

BamBam was the first to get out since he was the one to mention going there. He went inside and went up to the counter, the others following him. They weren't disturbed because it was early in the morning and during the school week. All the boys ordered and went to a large table near the front.

Darby POV

I was looking around when Got7 came in the shop. I was shocked. It was not every day that your favorite idol group showed up at the same place as you. They ordered and sat down at a table towards the front of the shop.

I sat there and watched them talk for a few minutes before i realized that they seemed to be arguing about something.

"Well we are never going to find her if we continue at this pace."

"She could be anywhere though, korea is a small country but it would take forever to search all of it."

"She could have went home, she did say she wasn't staying that much longer," Mark said.

"Well that's just great then."

I didn't like that they were arguing, so I got up and walked towards the door to leave. I walked out the door and walked back towards Banpo Bridge. Lost in thought I bumped into someone.

"Joesonghamnida" I walked around that person and kept going to Banpo bridge. I was thinking about what i'm going to do since i'm not going to England. The idols argument forgotten. I reached the bridge and sat down at one of the benches.

I've decided to teach in Jeju island. I'll send half the money to Chelsey and the other half will go to living expenses. I decided that i'll go there today. So i looked up how much it was to get there and bought a ticket. I sit there until it's time for me to go to the airport.

I stared out on to the river thinking about the next step in my life. "Hello." I turned around saw mark. "Oh, I'm sorry do you want to sit here? I was leaving anyway."

"Aren't you Elena?" I nodded my head.

"You remember?"

"Yeah you were the only foreigner yesterday."

"Oh, right. Well I have to go now."

"Can I have your number Elena?"

"Um sure." No you can't. I gave him Chelsey's number and told him to have a nice day. I walk to the bus stop that would take me to Incheon International Airport. I waited a few minutes before the bus came. I walked up the stairs and sat down. Soon, I thought, I will be far away, where people would not look for me. Where I couldn't hurt the ones I love.

3rd POV

Mark walked back to the coffee shop and sat down with the other boys. "Well? Was it her?" Asked Jackson.

"Yeah it was but she had somewhere to be so i just got her phone number."

"That's good," said Jr, "Text her and ask if she wants to hang out tomorrow ." Mark opened up his messages and clicked on Elena's name . He texted. The reply was not the one he was hoping for.

"Elena": Who is this?  
Mark: This is Mark, Mark Tuan. This is Elena's number right?"  
"Elena": No this is Chelsey.  
Mark: Oh. Do you know anyone named Elena?  
"Elena": No I'm sorry.  
Mark looked up from his phone and told the boys that it was the wrong number. "Well are you sure it's the number she gave you?" JB said.

"Yes i'm sure, this is the number she put in the contact i had made."

"Maybe she just put a number wrong." YoungJae offered.

"No she seemed so sure and typed the number quickly."

"So it must mean she knows the number by heart right?"

"You are exactly right Yugyeom." Mark texted the number again, this time he would figure out what was going on.

Mark:Hello again. I have a question to ask you. Do you know anyone in South Korea at the moment?  
"Elena": Yes I do why?  
Mark: Well i think your friend gave me her number by accident.  
"Elena": Well i don't know. I could call her an ask her if she knows you, but if she doesn't im not going to help you in anyway.  
Mark: Ok thank you for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Hello lovely people of the internet. Sorry for not updating in so long. Anyway for some reason this chapter made me want to find this book and it was on my mind the whole time. It made me frustrated so i finally found it. It's called Gossamer. its a good book by Lois Lowery.******


	5. The departure

Chelsey's POV

I called Darby. "Darby?"

"Hey. Why did you call?"

"I got a text message from someone saying you gave them my phone number. Their name is Mark, I think."

"I haven't met anyone by the name mark. Sorry"

"Do you know someone named Elena?"

"No I don't"

"Okay then. Bye." I hang up the phone. I can tell she is lying by the sound of her voice, but she obviously doesn't want to talk to this Mark person, so I'm going to have to just go with it.

"Elena": she says she hasn't met anyone named mark. Maybe someone put the number in wrong... Sorry....  
\--------  
3rd POV

Mark looked at his phone. " She said that her friend hasn't met anyone named Mark."

"Well what do we do then? She's probably long gone by now," said Yugyeom.

"I don't know."

"We could go after her, maybe she hasn't gone that far?" They finished their drinks and then walked out. They got back into the van and then drove the way "Elena" walked. They drove for 5 mins till they saw her at the bus stop. Jr was going to get out and walk up to on her, but the others stopped him; wanting to see where she goes.

They followed the bus till she got off. " We're at the airport."

They got out of the car and followed her, at least they went there unannounced so no fans were waiting for them; trying to get a picture or an autograph. they looked an seen her go up to the counter and waited in line a few feet from her.

"Hi, I'm here to get my ticket I bought online." she said.

"Okay, whats the name?" The receptionists

"Darby Alvarenga" The boys were confused.

"Okay, here's the ticket you will got to gate 11. Have a good trip to Jeju."

"Thank you." She walked up the stairs and disappeared from their sight. Huddling together they thought of what they were going to do next.

"Well, we could ask for a longer break and follow her there." Youngjae offered.

"Yeah but if they don't let us then what?" said Jackson.

"Well we could have some of us go and some of us stay," Jb announced. The leader called management and asked if they could take a trip to Jeju island. He said no some of them have a full scheduled for the next week. He then proposed his plan. JYP was insistent that they stay but Jb was just the same. He got off the phone and locked it.

"Okay he said only Yugyeom, Me, BamBam and Youngjae can go. Everyone else has a full schedule." The boys agreed that they would buy a ticket and send them some cloths on another flight so they could go now.

The boys had bought the tickets and went up the escalator to the second floor. Hungry, JB went to get some food. He walked up to the nearest vendor and got some bread and a coffee. None of the fans were there to disturb him so he went and sat at the little tables the shop had.

He thought about when he saw Elena at the fan meeting. She seemed lost in the music that she was listening to, oblivious to her surroundings. he was surprised that she spoke Korean. It's not something that people learn since its only used in Korea. 

He walked back to the boys and told them to be careful. "We don't want her to know we are going to the same place. We don't know where she is sitting on the plane."

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Asked BamBam. 

"I don't know, guys I don't know," JB said.  
\-------------  
Darby's POV

I sat down at the terminal and pulled out my phone. I scrolled through Facebook. My family members had posted a few photos with some of my cousins in it. Some one had got in engaged. That's nice, I think. After the accident i was void of all emotion. The doctor said that I had become a sociopath. That the only reason when I did feel emotion was when i thought about the accident and it was just because my body was feeling what it did when the car hit. 

I thought it was funny that my body does that. But that was just natural according to them. Although I was a sociopath before that. I figured it out when I was five and came home crying because the kids would make fun of me and call me Arby's. I didn't want to interact with people. Mom thought it was because of my sisters death. 

So she put me in dance to interact with people. Which I was okay with I guess. I made a few friends to satisfy her never really playing or talking with them unless she was around to watch me. Little did she know Daddy was violating her daughter. I never said anything, but after fourth grade he stopped. Needless to say I was a screwed up child, but I didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******Well that took an unexpected turn didn't it. Comment and tell me what the boys should do when they get off the plane. See you later lovely people of the internet.******


	6. Chapter 6

The boys got off the plane and followed behind Darby to the luggage pick up. It took them 15 minutes to get their bags. She never noticed that they were there behind her. She was absorbed in her music, dancing around a bit not caring if anyone saw. The only problem with the boys was the didn't know where they should go, they didn't know where she was going. It would seem strange to get in a taxi and tell the driver to follow the taxi Darby got in. This wasn't a drama.

Darby was leaving, thankfully she was getting on a bus. This seemed a little too easy to them but they would take it. Not many people would go after someone they don't know just to see if they are okay, but the boys they are good people, most of them feel bad that all they can do for the fans is dance and sing for them, so maybe this could be a way that they can help and not feel guilty about it.

The boys got on the bus and paid the money for the ride. Of course, they had to hide there faces, thankfully no one noticed them and they sat towards the back of the bus. It was a good drive to Seogwipo. It was the least populated part of Jeju island. It took them an hour to get there from the airport.

Darby's POV

It seems like such a short ride from the airport, but finally, I can be in peace. Jeju island seemed like the best place to stay till I feel like I can rejoin any part of society. I've heard from some of the students at the studio said that the life here was quiet and there was little to do, which for me sounded like paradise. I walked off the bus and got my bags from the carrier.

Looking around the place I saw a small town; I think this place will be perfect for me. I saw that it was a little walk from the stop to my new living quarters and started on my way. It only took me 10 minutes, which is good.

"Annyonghaseyo!" I said to the land-lady.

"Annyonghaseyo!"

"I am here to check in, My name is Darby Alvarenga."

"Oh yes! You are the girl who wants to stay here and pay month by month yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay for this month it will be $673."

I handed the lady the money. "kamsahamnida"

I walked down to my new home for the next few months. I opened the door and looked around. It wasn't bad and was similar to the pictures that I had seen on the website. I dropped my bags in my room and sat on the bed.

But it was lonely, without the sound of constant sounds of One Direction or Glee made it seemed quite or the sounds of Avery singing her little kiddie show songs made it less homey. I guess I'd have to get used to it then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****** Hey Guys. I know it's been a while since my last update and that this is a short update but I've had online classes all summer so I've been stressed about it. In other news, I'm a junior this year so yay! Till next time lovely people of the Internet!******

**Author's Note:**

> *****How was that and if you haven't figured it out the group she was with was GOT7. I used my own name because i didn't want to think of another name. So I hope you enjoyed it and ill try and update before we all die of old age. Until then lovely people of the internet. *****


End file.
